Lost in Oblivion
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: They had always meant to be together. Few understood that it was impossible for one to be if they did not have the other. They tried to keep them apart, and, for a while, succeeded. As time went on, he was sure that both would be lost in Oblivion for the rest of Eternity. Truthfully, he did not mind. He would rather be lost in Oblivion than spend Eternity without him.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made

 **Written for the Monthly One-Shot Exchange – October, for the amazing rhead-a-holyc.**

 **Pairings:** Tom/Harry

 **Genre:** Fantasy

 **Prompts:** (word) midnight; (dialogue) "You think?"

* * *

 **Lost in Oblivion**

Since the very beginning things had been created in pairs; opposite pairs, to be more precise. There was Nothing and Something, Life and Death, Chaos and Order, Dark and Light. If one of them existed, the other had to exist as well. It was simply how things were.

Out of all of those Entities, not one had a personification. They had no need for one. They simply _were_ , they would always _be_. What need did such things have for personifications when they were Eternal?

At least, that was how things were supposed to be.

Eternity though, was a very long time, and even Entities might become tired of their existence.

One might think that Chaos had been the one who did it, pulling Order along, or that Life would have grown curious, with Death following in its wake, or maybe even Something had wanted to explore and Nothing had not been left behind. In the end it had been Light. Light who grew tired of its existence, as simple as it was; Light who had grown curious; Light who had wanted to explore. And of course, where Light went, Dark was already there waiting for it.

Light and Dark evolved. As one grew so did the other, and before either truly realized what had happened they had personifications.

It was new, it was exciting, and Light was ever so curious.

Using its new-found personification, Light mingled with the humans, delighted with everything it saw. It was overjoyed with every new thing it came across. Light was so very fascinated with everything that it gave gifts to those it held dearest. Unicorns and Phoenixes were its absolute favorite, and more often than not one could find Light with either of those beings. Though humans were a close second on its list of favorites. They were a perfect blend of Light and Dark – how could Light not love them?

Dark, meanwhile, mingled as well, far less enchanted with the world around it than Light. But Light wanted it, so Dark had been there waiting for it, as it should be. Still, Dark tried to make the best of it, so it explored as well. It found beings that were as dark as one could be without being Dark; Dementors they were called. However, Dark could be found mostly around the Wizards. It lingered amongst them, so very fascinated with their acceptance of both Dark and Light. It was as it should be, Dark and Light always together.

They were free, and happy, and neither thought it would ever change.

Until one day it did.

* * *

The Entities watched on, as they always did, through the whole of time and space. If they had emotions they would have felt uneasy, but amongst them Dark and Light had always been the ones that had been more emotional, almost human.

The Entities pondered about interfering, but in the end decided against it. They had no personifications, they had no desire for one. No matter what would happen they would remain, they always would.

Things were as they were, it was as simple as that.

So, the Entities watched on as Light and Dark fell further and further out of balance.

* * *

 _"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

 _"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"_

 _"This is my last warning —"_

 _"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything."_

Harry startled awake, his heart racing and breathing hard. He looked around wide-eyed, the dream still fresh in his mind. The sounds of his dorm filled his ears and his breathing slowed, his heart starting to beat at a slower rate.

He was safe.

He was at Hogwarts.

Harry flopped back down on his bed, overwhelming relief flowing through him. These dreams were wrecking him. The worst thing about it was that the ones about his parents' deaths weren't even the worst of them all.

His nights had been plagued by dreams of all kinds. It had started with Cedric's death, and long, dark corridors, but it had changed as the year progressed. Every other night he might have a dream concerning Voldemort, but mostly the dreams were completely unrelated to Voldemort.

At first he had dreamed about endless darkness. It would stretch on forever, never leaving him. He hadn't felt threatened by it. He knew he was safe, which just confused him even more. Darkness had never been a good thing in his life.

First it had been his tiny cupboard under the stairs, then it had been Voldemort. Either way, darkness had never been something good for him. But he couldn't deny what he had felt every time he had those dreams.

Those dreams were followed by so many others that he could hardly keep track. Some of them were of places he had never seen and people he didn't know. Others were full of magical creatures, from beautiful Unicorns to terrifying Dementors. They were strange and felt so real that it always took him a few seconds after he woke to realize that it had been nothing more than a dream.

Harry closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

He didn't want to think about dreams, any of them. He just wanted to sleep.

He grabbed for his wand blindly, not wanting to open his eyes. When he felt the smooth wood beneath his fingers he quickly cast a tempus charm. He blinked one eye opened and muffled a groan when he saw that it was a little after midnight.

He curled up under the covers and kept his eyes shut. _Please_ , he begged to any being who would be willing to listen, _just let me sleep_.

* * *

 _"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

 _"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."_

 _"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead – "_

 _"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "_

 _"This is my last warning —"_

 _"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything."_

He woke up. He was getting used to being woken up by dreams. It was a new experience. He hadn't dreamed since he was a small child in that dreadful muggle orphanage. Recently though, he dreamed every night. Every time he closed his eyes he was plagued with dreams.

Sometimes, they were about his life, but mostly the dreams were completely alien to him. The strangest of them all wasn't one of the ones about strange places and people, it was the one with light. It started out with darkness all around him, then he blinked and light would be coming towards him. It followed him relentlessly. Strangely enough, he felt no anger towards the light. There was only ever a sense of fondness, sprinkled with amusement and companionship. As the dreams progressed, that sense of fondness become something more, something all consuming. If he were anyone else he would have called it love, but he knew that was not the case. Love was far too weak a word to describe what he felt in those dreams.

That, more than anything, put him on edge.

He had never felt anything like that. He had no desire to feel it.

He closed his eyes, hoping that this time he would be able to sleep without those dreams haunting him, and making him _feel_.

* * *

He was so stupid, so very, very stupid, and now his friends were suffering because of him, and Sirius was dead. Why hadn't he listened to Hermione? Why did he have to leave Hogwarts?

But the dream had been so real, so very different from all the other dreams he had been having. How could he have known?

He screamed when he felt Voldemort take hold of his body. His mind was completely overwhelmed by Voldemort's presence. He could feel it consume him and he wanted it to stop. Voldemort was breezing through his memories with all the gentleness of a hurricane, and he could do nothing but scream in his mind, begging for it to end.

Then Voldemort found his dreams, and Harry could taste Voldemort's shock.

Everything went dark.

* * *

"I hope you're happy," Dark growled at the hyperactive Light.

Light laughed, his expression bright with glee. Expression… so strange to think that they now had expressions. Dark sighed, another new thing.

"Of course I am." Light grinned, and Dark shook his head. "Look, look." Light waved his hand in front of Dark's face. "It's a hand. A hand! Actually, two hands – look." Light waved his other hand, looking so very fascinated, and Dark could feel a headache forming.

Something told him that having personifications would be more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

Dark really wasn't surprised when Light insisted on exploring. Everything fascinated Light, even the mortals who were so very primitive.

Still, Dark went along with it. Even if they had personifications now, it didn't change the fact that they were two halves of a whole.

Dark and Light were always meant to be together.

* * *

Dark glared at Light, looking utterly unimpressed.

"Please." Dark's glare increased at the look Light threw him. No matter how pleading those emerald eyes looked, he would not give in. "Please, Dark, just this once."

Dark snarled, and with a wave of his hand the deed was done.

The no longer mortal's eyes fluttered open and Light cheered. The being was no longer human. It would crave human blood and be sensitive to light, but the being was alive and would live until someone killed it.

Dark didn't really know what being he had created. It would be dark in nature, as was everything he created, but aside from that Dark didn't really know.

"What are you going to name it?"

"It's not an it." Light pouted. "He looks a little more feral than before, doesn't he?"

"You think?" Dark snorted. Of course it looked more feral. It went from being a normal human, to... whatever this thing turned out to be.

Light hummed, studying the new being closely.

"I'll name you vampire." Light smiled brightly at the confused semi-immortal. "You'll stay with us for a little while, until you're used to what you are now. And then you can go explore the world and make more like you, so that you aren't alone."

Light seemed delighted with his plan, and Dark sighed. This was just one of the reasons why he didn't like it when Light got attached to a human. In the end, it was always Dark who had to put up with them.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?" Dark growled, holding Light by the shoulders.

"The humans call it kissing." Light blinked up at him, obviously confused, and Dark snarled.

"I know what it is called! I want to know why you were doing it!"

"Humans seemed to like it so much. I wanted to try it. It looked like fun." Light grinned up at him, and Dark's control snapped.

Dark slammed Light against the wall, crashing his lips against the soft cherry red ones. He growled, dark desires that he had been controlling for such a long time pouring out of him. He had held back for so long – because Light was sweet and innocent, so, so _innocent_ , and pure and nothing, _nothing_ , should taint it. And that human, that mortal, that insignificant, little worm had dared to kiss Light, to hold Light, when Dark had always been so very careful to not lose control of his darker desires.

He devoured the sweet lips, pushing his body against Light's. His hands held the thin waist, and pulled Light against him, never letting go of those tempting lips.

Light moaned, and Dark was lost.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Dark murmured, wrapping his arms around Light.

He would never admit it, but he was happy to have a personification, if only because it allowed him to touch Light. Holding Light was one of his favorite things. He could spend eternity holding Light. If it were up to him they would leave humanity behind, find a nice, little corner in the Universe and just be.

He would spend every moment of his existence worshiping the wonderful body in his arms if it were up to him.

Light laughed and pulled away from his embrace, making Dark scowl. He hated when Light was away from him.

"I met this wonderful wizard!" Light gushed. "He's different, and he's so light." Light laughed. "It's as if he's mine." Light looked absolutely giddy, and Dark despised this unknown wizard.

* * *

"You did what?"

"I told him what we were."

Dark shook his head; he must have heard wrong. Light could not have been so foolish. Light was innocent and sweet, but he wasn't foolish. Light could not, _would_ not, endanger them so.

"How could you do something so stupid?" Dark snarled and Light flinched away from him, hurt flickering in the beautiful emerald eyes.

"I trust him." Dark scoffed at the whispered words.

"Trust him? He's a human. They are greedy and power hungry. I would know - I am in their minds and hearts."

"And they are innocent and curious. They love with a desperate passion. They are so, _so_ good, Dark."

"You only see the light in them," Dark sounded less cruel than he had intended. He hated hurting Light, but he knew this would not end well. He knew the darkness in the human heart better than anyone. Even when they loved, especially when they loved, they were driven to their darkest hours.

Emotions were so much stronger when touched by that darkness in the human minds. It consumed them completely. He had seen it so many times. Light never noticed the looks, the greed, the envy, the obsession. Light wanted to see the very best in them, because Light was still so innocent.

Dark was afraid of what that innocence would cost them both, but he couldn't bring himself to completely shatter that innocence. If he had to steel himself, harden his heart to keep Light so carefree, then so be it – it was a small price to pay.

"And you only see the dark." Light sounded devastated, and Dark caught the glimmer of tears before Light faded away.

* * *

"Merlin, what have you done?" Dark could scarcely hear the horrified whisper.

Light knelt beside his body on the muddy ground, shaking hands grabbing Dark's blood stained ones.

"I freed you!" the mortal, Merlin, exclaimed. "You do not have to be chained to that thing anymore. You can be free of its taint."

Dark did not care about what the mortal was prattling about. He had eyes only for the tears streaming down the pale cheeks of his Light.

"Do-don't cry," he ordered, even while his breath was failing. He hated seeing those tears.

"You're dying, Dark. I… I don't know what to do. You're mortal. I don't…" Light's hand tightened around his own, before a fierce scowl marred the beautiful features. "What have you done, Merlin?"

"It was a ritual. I bound it to a human shell. There is no way to reverse the ritual. It will die, then darkness will be eradicated from this world."

The mortal sounded so very smug, and Dark wanted nothing else but to curse him into oblivion, but he was hardly able to breathe, much less curse anyone.

Light turned back to him and Dark's heart broke when he saw the shattered emerald eyes. His Light should never look so heartbroken. Light held onto his hand and leaned over his body. Light brushed a sweet kiss over his lips, and Dark lamented that he had no strength left.

"I love you, my Dark."

Everything was fading around Dark. He could barely make out the slight figure of Light leaning over him.

"What are you doing?"

The horrified scream of the mortal broke through the haze that was filling his mind. He felt Light lay beside him, a hand on his slowly raising chest, and his warm breath ghosting over Dark's neck. He felt Light's lips twist into a smile.

"You should have known, Merlin; there is no Light without Dark."

Dark closed his eyes and knew no more.

* * *

Albus watched, horrified, as Tom possessed Harry. He had feared something like this would happen, but he had hope that Harry would be able to fight Tom. Harry was such a pure soul - Tom would never be able to endure such a thing.

Harry's screams broke his heart, but he was afraid to cast anything at all. He did not want to harm Harry.

Then Harry's screams stopped abruptly, and for one agonizing moment Albus thought that Harry had perished.

He hardly noticed the aurors and Cornelius stepping closer, all of them horrified by what they had witnessed. He was far too focused on Harry. He did not know what was happening. Harry was alive, he could see that much, but Tom was still possessing him.

Suddenly Harry was enveloped in bright light – it was so bright that it was almost impossible to look at it – then a pitch black light separated from the bright one. The two indistinguishable blobs of light circled each other, almost curling around one another.

Albus raised his wand, though he had no idea what was happening. Was that Harry and Tom? Was it the power the Dark Lord knew not?

The blobs stopped, and, slowly, they started to shape themselves into human forms. A few moments later, Harry and Tom were standing in front of them.

Though there was something different about them.

Harry looked different. His hair was longer, falling past his shoulders in soft waves, his features a little sharper, his eyes went from a deep, forest green, to bright emerald. His glasses had vanished and he was dressed from head to toe in white. There were beautiful white feathers braided into his hair, and he had a small white and silver tattoo on the right side of his face – Albus could not really tell what it was, just a few lines and curves going from his hairline to the corner of his eye.

Tom… Well, Tom had suffered the greatest changes. Gone were his reptilian looks. He resembled the Tom Riddle he had known as a boy, but more mature. His features were harder, sharper. His dark brown hair was pitch black, seeming to absorb the light around it, and it fell straight to his shoulders. His eyes were completely black. It was impossible to tell pupil and iris apart, so very different from his dark blue and later red eyes. He was dressed similar to Harry, though where Harry was white, Tom was black. There were no feathers in his hair, but he had the exact same tattoo as Harry, though on the left side of his face, in black and silver.

"Dark." Even Harry's voice was different. It was softer, smoother. It was like liquid silk. "I've missed you, my Dark."

"I will always be here, waiting for you, my Light." Tom's voice was a dark purr.

Albus had never been more confused.

"What is going on here?"

Though Albus was not too happy with Cornelius, he was thankful that the man had asked what was going through his own mind. Albus had the feeling that whatever had happened in these last few minutes would change everything. He just did not know if it would be for the better.

The two wizards, though Albus felt that the word was strangely inadequate when it came to referring to the two standing in front of them, turned towards them. Harry tilted his head curiously, while Tom scowled at them.

Cornelius started shaking when that dark gaze landed on him, and Albus did not really blame the man. He hadn't thought it possible, but Tom's glare was even more fear inducing now.

"I had forgotten about you," Harry murmured, looking slightly sheepish, and Tom sighed.

"Truly, my Light, even now you are the same," Tom sounded so very exasperated. "Though, I suppose, that in this case I cannot blame you. This was certainly unexpected."

Harry pouted at Tom, and only years of controlling his emotions stopped Albus from gaping. Tom sighed once more, and looked at Albus.

"We will be waiting for you at Hogwarts, Albus. Do try to be quick. I am afraid that I have other things to be doing with my time than answering your questions."

In a swirl of black smoke, Tom was gone.

Harry laughed, his features lit up with joy, and in a swirl of white smoke he was gone as well.

Albus looked at the destroyed hall, the spluttering Minister, the gaping aurors, and sighed – he was getting far too old for this.

* * *

Light's back slammed against a pillar and an eager mouth covered his before he had time to get his bearings. Light moaned, reacting to the kiss with as much passion, his hands tangling in the silky hair of his Dark.

"I missed you," Light gasped, pulling away from those tempting lips that immediately latched onto his neck. "I missed you so much, my Dark. I didn't even know I was missing you until this moment."

"Light, my Light," Dark murmured against his neck. "Tell me, my Light, what did you do? What happened to us?"

Light moaned when Dark bit his neck, quickly soothing the bite with gentle licks. "Dark," the breathy gasp left his lips before he could stop it. It had been far too long since he had felt Dark, since Dark had taken him, devoured every inch of his body. "Dark, please!"

Dark growled, grabbing his hips and lifting him. Light wrapped his legs around Dark's waist, moaning when Dark ground their groins together.

"Answer me, my Light."

Dark stilled completely and Light mewled in disappointment. He needed Dark. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to remember. He just wanted Dark. He wanted Dark to take him, to erase the years upon years of longing and loneliness. It hardly mattered that he didn't remember until that very moment that they had been apart. He knew now, and all those lives he had lived seemed so empty without his Dark in them.

"Tell me, Light, what did you do?" Dark whispered, pressing their bodies closer together. Light wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"My Dark, you were dying. Merlin's ritual bound your essence to a mortal shell, and it could not be reversed. You were human. Your soul would be cast into the afterlife to be reincarnated when Chaos and Order deemed it so. I could not bear the thought of an existence without you, my Dark. I could not spend an eternity searching and never finding you."

"What did you do?" Dark's voice was soft, though Light could easily hear the traces of pain in it.

"I used the same ritual on myself and used a spell to slowly stop my heart."

Light heard the sharp intake of breath. He felt the trembling of the hands holding him and the frantic beating of the heart in the chest pressed against his own.

A hand left his waist and pulled his hair, making him look into beautiful dark eyes. Everyone said that they were impossible to read, but Light knew otherwise. Those dark, _dark_ eyes were so expressive, one just needed to know how to read them.

"Why would you do that?"

Light could see the heartbreak in those eyes.

"I would rather lose myself in Oblivion than spend Eternity without you."

The hand that had been pulling his hair slowly moved towards his neck. A featherlight touch made its way towards his cheek, going over his cheekbone, and gently tracing his lips. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Dark leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you, my Light." Light felt more than heard the words, and his breathing hitched. He had known that Dark loved him. He had _known_ it. But he had never heard Dark say it.

"As I love you, my Dark."

He leaned in, kissing Dark softly. They kept it chaste, just small kisses. It wasn't about want, passion, need. It was about assuring themselves that they were together. That they had found each other once more.

"Well, this certainly was not what I was expecting when you told me to hurry, Tom."

Dark growled, and Light chuckled. Dark detested being interrupted, especially when they were together. Though, it was hardly Albus' fault. Dark _had_ told him to hurry.

Dark let him down when he squirmed a little, though Dark did wrap his arms around his waist, clearly showing that he had no intention of letting him get further away from him than that.

Light smiled warmly up at him, and turned towards Albus who was looking at them with open curiosity.

"This reunion has been many years in the coming," Light said apologetically, the smile still stretched across his face.

The ever present twinkle in Albus' eyes was going at full blast. Slowly, Albus made his way towards his desk and took a seat. He opened a jar he had on his desk and took out a sweet. Light knew it were lemon drops, and the fact that Albus didn't offer them any showed just how out of it he was.

"And just who might this reunion be between, if I may ask."

Light hesitated. Dark tightened his embrace and kissed the top of his head.

"I am Dark." Dark's arms around him loosened slightly. "He is Light. And it is time for the balance between us to be restored."

* * *

 **A.N**.: I hope you enjoy this, I was kinda nervous when I got you this month, I love your stories :D

And a huge thank you for the wonderful Ellen, for betaing even though she doesn't ship this wonderful pairing.


End file.
